


Dark Circus

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Wealth Status and Power, Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Death, Child Neglect, Demon Sam Winchester, Elizabethan, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Hard Knock Lives All Around, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Murder, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Ritualistic Sacrifice, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Seductive Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: A mysterious traveling circus timed with disturbing reports of missing children. The Queen has charged the young Earl of Winchester with solving these kidnappings. Dean travels with his Demon Butler, Samuel, to investigate and comes across things more disturbing than suspicious disappearances…





	Dark Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - CIRCUS AU written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

Dark Circus

On the dark and misty streets of London, a little girl walked along the cobblestones. She is out very late, but she needs to sell flowers to get some money for her brother’s medicine. She meets an officer who buys them and tells her to hurry home. If only he had walked her there…

She skipped excitedly and sang with pride that she was able to get the meager pay that would help Mommy pay for Brother’s medicine. Then, a colorfully dressed stranger blocks her path and blows a fine, sparkly powder in her face. The world turned bright and magical; it looked like a dreamland with clowns, fairies, and giant teddy bear police.

What the little girl had not realized in her hypnotic state, was that the police were real. They had been trying to protect her from the macabre circus performers flitting about the alley. To her, the scene looked like an innocent dream. The pretty circus people were teasing and chasing away the funny looking teddy bear police. The tattooed muscle-man even smashed one bear in the head and made confetti spray from it.

As the child climbed into the waiting ‘Chariot to Dreamland,’ she had no idea the ‘fun’ things she had seen were the gruesome murders of the multitudes of policemen trying to rescue her as her kidnapping occurred. As they lie in the streets, ranging from dead to mortally wounded, one brave soul tried to appeal to a young lady in white. “She is just a young child. How could you?” The girl in white hesitated, but the ringleader swiftly severed his spinal cord with his custom blade.

“What have I told you, Anael? You hesitate, and it will be your end,” Gabriel snarled.

Ani felt for the child, and the policemen who’d lost their lives, but she realized her obligations. She had to protect her family, the only family she’d ever known.

***

Thirteen-year-old Dean and his Demon butler Samuel had been investigating the circus for a few days now. It seemed this could be where the missing children might have come if they had run away from home. However, as they got acquainted with the circus troupe, they noticed there was something insidious about every performer having some type of deformity or prosthetic. They also found none of the missing children among the crew.

They’d been incidentally recruited undercover as a homeless former pageboy and his caretaker. As a demon, Samuel had quite the silver tongue and could talk his way into anything. He had gotten Dean a position as a knife thrower. Sam was, of course, able to perform any task. He completed death-defying stunts on the flying trapeze the night Dean found their most important clue.

This was also the reason Dean was nearly discovered searching the lead performer’s tents for such clues. He was in the beast tamer Ruby’s tent, frozen, as he stared at a list of the very children’s names who’d been reported missing. The surprise was his name being included in that list.

Dean had eluded Ruby just in time and met up with Samuel to tell the demon what he’d found. He instructed Samuel to find out about the list. Samuel used his demonic abilities to seduce and interrogate Ruby. She told him the name of the Circus’ benefactor, Alistair Heyerdahl.

The two made their way to the benefactor’s estate. They realized that Alistair was insane, he’d planned half a decade ago to take Dean from his family. He was infatuated with the boy's youth and beauty, his soul. It was mere coincidence that he’d ended up investigating Alistair’s Circus because the scheme was to kill everyone in Dean’s estate and take him, so he could sacrifice his soul. His circus children were in fact on their way to Dean’s home. He had missed the ritual 5 years ago and was beyond reasoning with mad ecstasy that he could get his chance now.

Dean laughed at Alistair’s audacity. He told him his circus children were already dead if they really went to his mansion. His servants were highly skilled, trained assassins specifically hired for their tenacity and loyalty to the Winchester name. Alistair was shocked. He thought Dean would be impressed with his efforts. He explained then, incredulous, that the children who were kidnapped were to be sacrificed with Dean. He wanted to completely recreate the ritual.

The effects of the hallucinogenic used to kidnap them had been permanent. In the meantime, they mechanically entertained Alistair doing various dangerous stunts in his massive manor until an accident occurred. When a child died during a performance, their bones were harvested to make the porcelain for the prosthetics for his Circus children. ‘Waste not, want not and all that.’

Dean was repulsed by this and it triggered a crippling flashback from the time he was taken from his family, his parents murdered. The fateful night he summoned and made a deal with Samuel. Samuel was incensed at his lord's disablement. He killed Alistair and as he cradled his charge to leave, Dean ordered him to incinerate everything, despite the Queen's orders he was to leave no traces. He knew those children that had survived, were already dead inside.

The work of no less than 3 reapers was needed that night to collect the souls of the dead.

***

“Why did we burn the manor with the missing children inside?” asked Samuel.

“I’ve seen enough victims to know how this sort of this will play out. Once they end up like that there is no returning to normal. They’re too damaged. How much strength do you suppose it takes for somebody, especially someone weak like a child to recover from that kind of trauma? I know from experience. Moments before I was completely broken, I managed to summon you, and with you came the strength to recover. Given their own Demons, the others may have recovered fine, but you were the only one there, and you belong to me.”

“Assuredly, yes my Lord…”

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google. 
> 
> This is a summarizing of a very intriguing yet somewhat dark Anime that I am a big fan of. I wanted to play a bit with melding two of my favorite universes together. I hope I did it justice because I would love to actually expand this later. Feel free to encourage my madness, leave me a few words or kudos!


End file.
